Adam's Life Story
by secretwriter55545
Summary: Adams life from 4 years old to the future.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ok so this is going to be Adam's whole life and what happens with his transgender life.

Age 4, Kindergarten

Gracie walked out for play time. She saw a group of girls playing jump rope, and another playing hopscotch. She went over to the group of boys who were playing pirates on the jungle gym.

"Hi" she said "can I play?"

The group of boys looked at her oddly. One of them said in a mean voice "No"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're a girl and we don't play with girls" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gracie was confused. What did that have to do with it? She walked away defeated.

She saw some 1st graders playing handball. She asked if she could play. They started to say no way but then one of the boys said "Sure, but I get to start" They played and Gracie beat them all. Afterwards the boy who had said she could play came up to her. " Hey your really good"

"Thanks" she said "I'm Gracie, what's your name?"

"My name's Drew, hey you want to play again after school?"

"Sure" She said.

After School

Gracie and Drew were playing tag when their parents showed up to pick them up.

"Hey Drew time to go" Mrs. Torres said" Who's this young lady?"

"Hey Mom this is Gracie, can she come over and play?" Drew said.

"Well she will have to ask her mom" she replied

"Dad" Gracie replied

"Or yes, her dad" Mrs. Torres said and smiled.

Gracie's dad came over about a minute later.

"Hey dad, can I go over and play at Drew's house?"

"O Gracie I don't know" He said and saw Mrs. Torres "We wouldn't want to impose"

"Oh it's no problem really, I'm Ms. Torres by the way"

"Nice to meet you" He said and then they all went back to the Torres house.

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think. Any reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: sorry this is late I haven't had much time to post.**

Second grade, age 6

Gracie was in her second grade classroom with her step mom for open house night. All her projects were up and their teacher was talking to all the parents one at a time. Mrs. Torres noticed that mostly all the other young girls were wearing dresses, skirts, or something pink while Gracie had choose to wear a pair of pants and a shirt with Spiderman on it. She also noticed that all the girls had their hair long while Gracie had begged to have hers cut short. This puzzled her but she said to herself that it was just a phase and Gracie would grow out of it soon enough. When it was her turn to talk to the teacher she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Torres, Gracie's step mom." She said and shook her hand.

Hi Mrs. Torres I'm Gracie's teacher its nice to meet you," she turned to Gracie "Gracie, would you mind if me and your step mom talked privately for a second?"

"Ok" Gracie replied with a shrug and walked over to one of her friends, Steven.

"Mrs. Torres I worried about Gracie, she seems to have trouble making friends in the class"

"Well she seems to be fine with that. She had a bunch of boys over for her birthday party"

"I meant with girls. Mrs. Torres, at this age, it is key for young children to start to develop their social skills, and probably one of the most important ones is being able to make friends with kids their own age. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with her being friends with boys, but she also needs to learn how to connect with girls her own age too"

As the teacher said this, Mrs. Torres saw Gracie talking to a boy she knew as Steven from her party. She couldn't recall Gracie ever playing with the girls.

"What do you suggest I do then?" asked Mrs. Torres.

"Try getting her involved in activities that are for girls, and maybe try getting her to act and dress more girly" the teacher said "Gracie is a wonderful girl and an excellent student, I have no doubt that she will be doing great soon."

"Come on Gracie lets go" said Mrs. Torres. Today is Friday so we could go shopping tomorrow and look for a girl scout organization.

**Authors note: So please review and tell me what you think. I will write a short one tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

7 years old, third grade

Gracie was hanging out with her best friend Steven after school. They were at the park right next to their houses. They were chasing each other through the trees and pointing their hands in the shape of a gun.

"Pow Pow" Gracie yelled and ran behind a tree

"Pow, Gotcha" Steven yelled.

Gracie fell to the ground and pretended to die. She then motioned for steven to come closer as if for last words.

"Come, I need you to tell my mom" she said through fake gasping breathes.

Steven came and stood over her.

"I need you to tell her, that you have a bad shot and no way killed me."

With that she tripped him and they started wrestling as they always did. They were rolling and suddenly Gracie had Steven pinned.

"Say that I am better then you in every single way and you are nothing but a..a…A BOOGER!" She said still pinning him.

"Never" he said and rolled so he was pinning her. She noticed he was looking at he weirdly. Then suddenly he leaned in and kissed her quick on the lips. She was shocked.

"Ewwwww" she said and wiped her lips. "Why did you do that?" she asked him. He had unpinned her when he kissed her so they were both sitting up.

"Cause I like you," he said "you don't like me?"

"No, we're friends" she said.

"Oh, I kinda thought you were my girlfriend" he said in that shy 7 year old voice.

"What? No, Steven I don't like you like that" she said and looked at him.

"Then who do you like?" He asked kinda meanly.

Gracie thought and couldn't think of anyone. She just shrugged and said "Ill see you later" and walked home.

**Authors note: I tried to capture the mind of a 7 years old but also had to get in that she wasn't like other girls. Hope you liked it. Please Please Please review so I know I'm not just writing to no one and so I can know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: sorry that I haven't written in awhile but I have had writers block. But im past it now so I hope you like it. Also I had an over night field trip in fifth grade for a week called Outdoor Science School so that is what Gracie is going on. Ok enjoy.**

Age 9, Fifth grade.

Adam's POV

Gracie was sitting next to James on the bus on the way to Outdoor science school. All the kids at the school always are excited for this and have been looking forward to it since they first heard about years before. You get to go to a camp for five days. The only part Gracie didn't like about was they separated the girls and guys into different cabins. She had a couple of girls who she talked to from time to time but for the most part she usually just hung out with boys.

When they got there the first thing they did was find out which cabin they were in and put their stuff there. She was in cabin 3. She said bye to James and went to cabin 5.

When she walked in she saw that most of the girls were already set up. She recognized about half the girls from her class but the rest she had never really talked to. She saw that only the bottom bunk of one bed was left. She put her stuff down when girl came up behind her.

"That's my bed" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Really," Gracie said "I don't see your stuff?"

The girl pointed under the bed and sure enough, there were her things. Gracie turned beat red.

"I'm sorry" Gracie said.

The girl ignored her and started unpacking her things.

"You can share with me" Gracie heard someone say. Gracie turned to see Ivy from her class. If Gracie had any friends that were girls, it was Ivy. They talked often and liked a lot of the same things. Gracie had even gone to her birthday party.

Gracie turned and made sure there were no free beds and walked over to Ivy's bunk.

"Thanks" Gracie said.

"Your welcome" said Ivy with a smile "and don't mind Ashley" she said motioning to the girl that thought Gracie stole her bunk.

Then their cabin leader Melissa came in. She noticed that Gracie and Ivy had to share and apologized. Then when they were all set it was time for dinner. Gracie and Ivy sat next to each other at dinner and talked the whole time. They were starting to become great friends.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Age 9, Fifth grade. (Still Outdoor Science School, Oss)

Adam's POV

After dinner they went to the campfire and roasted marshmallows. The cabin leaders put on skits about the constellations. They said that every cabin had to make up a skit of their own about the constellations and Thursday night they would perform them in front of everyone. Gracie thought that was pretty neat.

Then they went back to their cabin and got ready for bed. Gracie felt weird about changing in front of everyone and went into the bathroom and changed. Then she crawled into bed with Ivy and they talked until Melissa turned off the light and told them to go to sleep.

Gracie woke up at 3 forgetting where she was. She looked over and saw Ivy and remembered. She noticed how peaceful and cute Ivy looked when she slept. Gracie smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up and changed to go to breakfast. Gracie again went into the bathroom to change.

As they were walking another girl from Gracie's class named Amanda came up to her and started talking to her. After about a minute of small talk Amanda asked her casually "Hey, do you like anyone?"

Gracie honestly didn't like anyone. She never has.

"No not right now, do you?" she replied

"Well I kinda like Dylan and I think John is cute but who doesn't, do you think he's cute?"

"No, I don't but Dylan is cool, he's really good at basketball but not kickball" Gracie said smiling knowing she always got him out.

Amanda looked at her strangly.

Amanda's POV

Good at basketball but not good at kickball? What does that matter? And how could she now think John is cute? Everyone thinks John is cute. There is something weird about her and I'm gonna find out what.

**Author's Notes- Hope you like it. O and who saw Degrassi yesterday? I never really like Alli all that much. Poor Jenna. Next week with adam and Fiona is going to be so so so awesome I cant even wait. Please review saying if you like it, hate it, anything you want me to put in, or just your views on Degrassi in general.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is just a note but I will write another chapter tonight or tomorrow but most likely tonight. I have to think if I'm still gonna write what I planned to because someone reviewed and they guessed what was gonna happen so I don't know. I leave it to you. Do you guys want dramatic but sad or less dramatic but not as sad. Also I made a video about adam(not obsessed, just home sick from school for 3 days). h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch ? v = 2 k k i e i I 1 x - g**

**So yeah just please review and tell me which you would like. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fifth grade, Oss, 2nd day

Adam's POV

Today has been so much fun so far and its still not even lunch. Our cabin and one of the boy's cabin got partnered up for the week and James is in that cabin. He hangs out with his guy friends more but that cool because Ivy and I have been together for everything.

Then all the cabins went on a hike. Then a lot of the guys went and jumped in the water even though it was freezing. All the girls were flirting with the guys when they took off their shirts. Gross. Ivy and I went and were splashing each other with the cold water.

"Time to head back for lunch guys" said the cabin leaders. They handed out towels but two for a person because they didn't have enough towels.

We noticed then that we were the only girls in the water. We looked at each other and laughed about how wet we were.

"Oooooo I'm so cold" she said while shivering.

"Me too" I said and it was true, I was so cold. So instead of taking turns with the towel like the rest of the boys, we walked all the way back sharing the towel. I smiled remembering her smile, wet hair plastered to her face. How her cheeks were …

"Gracie, come on get changed into dry clothes" the cabin leader said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok" I said and looked to see the bathroom was taken. With a sigh, I got out my clothes and started to change quickly. I was about to pull my shirt on when I heard the bathroom door open and turned my head to see Ivy. I quickly pulled down my shirt.

"Ready," she asked, "their serving hotdogs for lunch today and I'm starving".

"Yeah lets go" I said and we bounded down the steps.

We were behind the group but not to far that we had to run. There was something I was dying to ask Ivy so I went for it.

"Do u like any of the boys in our class" I blurted out.

She surprisingly blushed. "No" she said quietly.

"Do you like anyone at our school?" I asked.

She looked at the ground, then the sky, then at me for a second, and then back at her shoes. Then suddenly she yelled "Race ya" and took off.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready" I yelled and chased after her.

We got to the table breathless as our cabin was just sitting down.

Amanda was sitting with Ashley and looked at me with a look I couldn't quite describe. I ignored it and sat down and starting talking to Ivy about what she thought we would do after lunch.

Amanda's POV

When I saw Gracie with Ivy breathless I was hit by an idea. Was Gracie like Ivy? Were they just friends? I remembered when Ivy and me used to hang out like that. I wish things hadn't ended like they did. I'm glad that Ivy didn't tell anyone. Did she tell Gracie?


	8. Chapter 8

Fifth grade, Oss, 2nd day.

Amanda's flashback

It was third grade before I even knew Gracie. Ivy and me were best friends. We did everything together. But I guess that even then I knew there was something a little off about our friendship or maybe it was just ivy. We never talked about boys and when I tried to she changed the subject or shot them down. I had always gone to her house for sleepovers since my parents were stricter. They had met Ivy but only on Open House and that was when we had to dress all nice in dresses. Ivy never wore dresses and hated having to but my parents thought that was how little girls should dress so the two times when Ivy did come to my house she wore a dress.

But on the Friday when my parents were picking us up from school she had forgotten and had worn a batman shirt. My parents had looked curious about it but they didn't say anything about it. When they asked Ivy what she liked to do she named all the sports she played and all the boy cartoons she watched. From that and her short hair they were starting getting a little more nervous.

The next morning after Ivy had said her favorite color was black, she liked bugs, and she had a snake they said maybe it was time for her to go home. It was noon by then so it wasn't to big a deal. After they dropped her off they told me that I couldn't be friends with ivy anymore. I was confused.

"What" I asked.

"I don't want you to be friends with those kinds of people" my dad said sternly.

"Honey, your friend ivy, is a little different…" my mom started

"She's a freak. Just like Andy" my dad interrupted while still staring at the road.

"Paul" my mom said to my dad shocked "They are not freaks."

I looked at my dad. Yeah I wanted to say. Don't call my friend and brother a freak. I haven't seen Andy since dad and him had that big fight and dad told Andy to never come back again. I miss my brother so much. He was so nice to me. His best friend, Nick, was nice too. Nick was also at the fight but dad told him to get out before him and Andy yelled at each other.

"Amanda, what Andy and Ivy are is a sin against god. Now you love god right?" my mom said nicely.

I nodded.

"And you don't want to go to hell do you?" she said

I shook my head no.

"Good so you can't talk to Ivy ever again understand?" my father said.

I nodded with tears in my eyes. Ivy was my best friend. But I didn't want daddy to be made at me or to go to hell. So I told Ivy I couldn't be friends anymore and ignored her after that. When I was old enough I realized that Ivy was lesbian and my brother was gay. I am glad now that they did it. I am a catholic and believe everything my parents do. And being gay is wrong. I know a way to make sure Ivy knows that.

**Authors note- ok so I have nothing against gay people or catholic people. Amanda's views are not my own. I know that they are to mature for a fifth grader but I already began so yeah. Please Please Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fifth grade, Oss, Day 2

Gracie's POV

I put Amanda's weird look to the back of my mind and sat down at the table.

"So who do you like?" Ivy asked me.

I was confused by the question at first but then I remembered that I had asked her who she liked before we started running. Seems obvious she would ask me back. I looked at her big hazel eyes that always seemed to change from greener to browner every day. Today they were greener and the brown had an orange tint to it that reminded me of the forest. Her flowing blondish brownish hair that was resting gently on her shoulders. I realized then that she was beautiful.

"No one right now" I said and looked down at my food when I realized she had noticed me staring at her. I couldn't help notice that, like me, she was blushing too.

Later that night, the bathroom was again occupied when it was time to change for bed. I reluctantly started changing but I felt like I was being watched. I turned and saw Ivy quickly turn her head. I also noticed that Amanda was watching Ivy. That's strange I thought but quickly, again, put in the back of my mind.

Amanda's POV

Why does Ivy keep staring at Gracie like that? Well I know why but why does she do it when anyone could see her? I should tell Gracie. Tomorrow I will.

**Sorry that's it short today. O drama between Amanda and Gracie. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: so nobody is reviewing and I'm starting to think no one is actually reading this so if u are, review. Any reviews at all. If there are none I will know no one it reading this and stop writing. Ok thanks.**

Fifth grade, OSS, 3rd day

Ashley's POV (the one mean to Gracie the first day)

I look down at Amanda on the bottom bunk. She had been poking my mattress, which was our code to talk. She was pointing to the door, signaling to go outside. I quietly got out of bed and grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I had been asleep and it was cold out here.

"I need to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" She said. Her eyes had a mischievous look to them and she had a smirk on her face.

"I promise," I say with my fingers crossed behind my back. I didn't feel bad about lying to her. After all, we weren't friends. We just went to the same church together.

"Its about Ivy" She said with a grin.

Ivy's POV

I woke up with a start. I had been having the worst dream. Amanda was telling someone my secret and making fun of me. I rolled into Gracie more and felt better. I wonder what she would do if she knew?

Well I never have to find out. It was just a dream.

Amanda's POV

I heard the cabin leader saying it was time to get up. At first I didn't remember last night, then it all came flooding back to me. I smiled. Of course Ashley's going to tell everyone. She can't keep a secret to save her life. Everyone will probably know by tonight. Then Gracie won't want to hang out with her anymore. It's all so perfect.

Gracie's POV

I woke up cranky. I was fast asleep but then I woke up when Amanda and Ashley went outside in the middle of the night. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they sure thought it was funny. I quickly go to the bathroom so it won't be taken again today.

When I come back out I see that Ivy is gone. It's a one-person bathroom so she couldn't be in there. Then I notice that both Amanda and Ashley are gone too.

I walk outside and hear voices coming from behind the cabin. I hear Ashley.

"You are such a freak" she says and gives a bitter laugh.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you" That one was Amanda. I thought she was nice. They are leaving now. I hear one last comment "And don't bother with Gracie, she's not like you".

I have a feeling Ivy wouldn't want me to be eavesdropping on this. As I go into the cabin I think, me? How am I any different than Ivy?

Ivy's POV

I sit on the ground crying. I can't help who I am. How did they find out? Then Gracie runs up to me. Oh god, how much did she hear?

"Ivy, what's wrong?" she asks, her voice full of concern.

Thank goodness she didn't hear what they said. I bury my face in my hands and tell her to go away. But she doesn't. She sits down next to me and rubs my back.

I break then and just cry into her shoulder. She makes a calming shhhhhhh noise. Not like telling me to be quiet but to help calm me and get me to stop crying. If only she knew. Then she would never hug me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Fifth grade, OSS, day 3

Gracie's POV

After Ivy stopped crying it was clear she didn't want to talk about what happened. We knew our cabin leader would be calling us soon and so we knew we had to be quick.

"Hey, please don't say anything to anyone" she said while looking at the ground. I didn't know what parts she meant so I choose to not say any of it. Who would I tell? Then I knew I had to ask something.

I stopped her. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Ivy, I came out looking for you. I heard Amanda and Ashley call you names but I didn't know what they were talking about." I stared at my feet as I said this. She looked horrified so I decided to leave out the last thing Amanda said.

"I want you to know" I continued "that I have to talk to Amanda. No one talks to my friend like that".

"No no no, you can't" she pleaded "Please promise me you won't say anything to her"

I could hear the plea and desperateness in her voice.

"Ok I promise" I said.

Amanda's POV

Gracie and Ivy walked in and I could see that Ivy had been crying. Good, I thought. But why is Gracie still hanging out with her. I told Ivy that Gracie isn't like her. I guess ill have to tell her myself.

**Late that night**

Gracie's POV

Today has been a tough one. Ivy hasn't said anything all day and is really sad. I am thinking of going back on my word when she comes over to me. It's midnight. What could she want? She points outside and I nod. I grab a jacket and head out after her.

The moon is full and I make her out and see her face almost perfectly. She isn't smiling.

"What do you want, I'm freezing" I complain.

"Why does everyone who comes out her with me say that? It's not even that cold" she says. "And I wanted to talk to you about Ivy"

At the sound of her name I suddenly become angry at Amanda.

"You mean how you and Ashley were so mean to her for no reason and made her cry?" I say.

"For no reason?" she says and gives a quiet laugh "There is plenty of reason and if she won't tell you then maybe I should"

Then before she could finish, Ivy comes through the door. I can see that she has been listening the whole time.

"Amanda, I'll tell her" she says while again looking at her feet.

Amanda raises an eyebrow and shrugs. She purposely bumps shoulders with Ivy.

For a minute she just stands there looking everywhere but me. She is about a step and a half away from me. I can make out her face from the moon.

"Ivy" I say and take a step towards her "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. And whatever it is, I'm still your friend"

"No" she says "I want to be the one to tell you"

I wait for her to continue but she doesn't.

"Ivy" I start to say but before I could finish she kisses me! My eyes go wide and it takes a couple seconds to take it all in. Not liking any guys, the boys clothes, everything. How could I have missed it. Ivy's a lesbian.

I pull away and just stare at her. She looks at me with horrified eyes like she can't believe she just did that. She ran inside.

"Ivy" I call out buts it's too late.

I walk inside and grab my pillow and sleep on the floor that night. Good thing its carpeted.

**Author's note: Well yeah big thing in this chapter. Please please please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Fifth grade, OSS, day 4

Gracie's POV

I wake up with a stiff neck and achy. I probably got two hours of sleep max last night. I am wondering why I am sleeping on the floor when all the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me.

I peek and see that everyone is just opening their eyes so I hop up and throw my pillow on the bed. Then I remember Ivy may still be sleeping. I turn to see if I hit her but she isn't there. Then I hear someone walk through the bathroom door and slam it shut.

"So did she tell you?" I look to see Amanda with one hand on her hip and a huge smirk on her face.

"Go away" I say with my back turned.

"So she didn't tell you?" she said and didn't give me a chance to answer. "Then maybe we should just tell everyone, since she can't do it herself." At this I turn and grab her arm and pull her out the door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Why Gracie, what ever do you mean?" she says in an innocent tone.

"What do I have to do so you won't tell everyone about Ivy?" I don't look at the ground when I say this. I glare into her eyes.

"Well I guess its only fair that you do everything I ask you to do for the rest of OSS." She says with another huge smirk. I feel like slapping the smirk right off her face.

"Fine" I say. Now I am looking at my feet again.

"Good" she says and starts walking back into the cabin. "Oh and the first thing you have to do, is to not talk to ivy"

Not talk to Ivy? She will think I hate her for kissing me or something. But if I don't then Amanda will tell everyone. But Ivy doesn't know that. I got it! I'll write her a note. It's perfect

Ivy's POV

As soon as I'm awake I dash to the bathroom with my clothes. God how could I have been so stupid. I bet Gracie hates me. I bet she told everyone. Then everyone will hate me. I sit on the floor with my head in my hands.

Then I hear a something slip under the door. I look and she it is a small note with my name on it. I reach out and grab it.

Ivy,

I want u to know I don't hate you or think you're a freak. But I can't talk to you for the rest of OSS. Amanda said if I didn't do whatever she says then she will tell everyone your secret. Hope you understand.

Gracie

I reread the note three times. I feel so many different things. Relieved that Gracie doesn't hate me. Sad she can't talk to me. Honored that she would do that for me. But more then anything I feel angry. At Amanda for bringing Gracie into all this. At Gracie for agreeing to it. And at myself for being the cause of it all. There has to be something I can do to fix this. Then I know what I have to do.

I change and go out with my head held high.

**Authors note: anyone think they know what she is gonna do? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Ok so two chapters today. Enjoy and review.**

Fifth grade, OSS, day 4

Gracie's POV

"Everybody I have something I want to say" Ivy says in a loud but proud voice.

Nooo. She can't do this. I can't let her get picked on day after day for the rest of her life. I have to do something.

"I wanted to say that I'm…" Without thinking I wheel around and shove Amanda hard onto the ground, creating a distraction

"Gracie, Amanda. Office now." Said the cabin leader. I walk to the office with my head held high.

Amanda's POV

I am walking back from the office with anger so big I can't see straight. Gracie is lucky that i got off with a warning and didn't have to get sent home. She has to call home and is still at the office for five more minutes.

I need revenge and I know just how to get it.

Ivy's POV

I am so mad at Gracie. Did she really think that Amanda wouldn't want revenge? I wanted to be the one to tell everyone but now she will tell everyone and probably say lies with it too.

Amanda storms in and I can tell she has only one thing on her mind.

"Hey everyone, come here. I have a big secret about our dear friend Ivy that I think you would all like to know." She says staring right at me the whole time.

"Why Amanda" Ashley says also staring at me "What ever could it be?"

"Everyone," Amanda says, "Ivy's a lesbian."

There are a couple gasps and murmurs.

"So?" says Sarah, the coolest girl in school.

"So?" Amanda says like she couldn't believe it "So she likes girls, not guys. She's a freak".

"No she's not" Sarah says and puts and arm around me. "She's cool and nice and so what if she's different"

"Yeah" says most of the girls. They come and stands next to Sarah and me.

Gracie's POV

I walk into the cabin and see Sarah with her arm around Ivy in a friendly way and all most of the cabin next to them. Amanda, Ashley and two other girls were standing across from them with their hands crossed across their chests.

"What about Gracie?" Ashley says. "She's lesbian too"

"Yeah, I say her and Ivy KISS last night" Amanda says. O my god she saw that?

"Gracie's not gay, I kissed her by surprise." Ivy says quietly while looking at her shoes.

My eyes dart from Amanda to Ivy trying to take it all in. Then I go stand next to Ivy. I could tell we were going to be best friends.

**Author's notes: ok so I do have more ideas for things to happen after fifth grade so if you want me to continue please review and tell me. Hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: thank u guys for all ur reviews. I will continue and I have some interesting things planned so I hope you enjoy them.**

Summer before 7th grade

Gracie's POV

Man I can't believe sixth grades over. It went by so fast. My best friend, Isabella but I call her Izzy, and me have an awesome summer planned. Today were going to the beach today. I'm outside with my boogey board when her mom's car pulls up with 2 surfboards on the top. I wonder why there are two. Probably her mom surfs. Izzy jumps out of the car and opens the trunk.

"Hey, you ready for the awesome day ever?" she says while I throw my boogey board in the trunk.

"Of course," I say "What could be better then hanging out and boogey boarding all day at the beach with my best friend?" We both climb in the back.

"Well actually I have a little surprise for you" she says and gives a mysterious smirk. She can pull it off too. She has pretty brown hair that fall just below her shoulders, bug brown eyes, and full lips. She would have had tons of boyfriends, many guys have asked her out, but she says her mom won't let her date.

"What is it?" I say cautiously. The last time she had a "little surprise for me" we almost got suspended for covering a good amount of the hallway floor with pop its. Izzy has always been the daring one.

"I'm going to teach you to surf" she squeals.

I sigh. Its not that I'm scared off surfing or anything, it's just that I'm going to look like a complete idiot. But I can't say no to those eyes so I agree. She seems excited and we gossip about the people in our school and celebrities the rest of the way.

When we get there I see that the beach is very popular today, everyone's there. Luckily Izzy and her mom comes here all the time so they know a place that's deserted, there's not even a lifeguard. We get out and lay out of stuff. Then we put on just enough sunscreen so we wont burn but will still tan too. Then Izzy gives me the basics so I know how to get up if by any chance I catch a wave. They're so big today I hope I don't.

She paddles out effortlessly and I am panting just trying to keep up with her. We are finally in a good spot. The first wave comes and I choose not to take it and paddle over it. Izzy paddles towards the beach and catches the wave. I watch her as she gets up and rides the wave in. I cheer and wait as she paddles back to me.

After about an hour I successfully catch white wash but it's a start. When we are both out she sees a set coming in a paddles to catch it. I paddle over the wave and turn and watch her. She stands but has a bend in her knee. Her hair falls even straighter since it's wet. I am staring at her in awe when the wave crashes on me. I twist and turn under its power. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was hitting my head on my surfboard.

Izzy's POV

I am just riding into shore when I hear my mom scream. I look at her and see she is pointing into the ocean. I turn and see Gracie whip out and see her hit her head hard on her board. Then she doesn't move. I sprint and dive into the water. I am swimming as fast as I can. I grab her and pull her above water and start swimming towards shore with her. I see she's out and I don't think she's breathing. Good thing I took CPR. When we reach shore I start doing chest compressions. When that doesn't work I start mouth-to-mouth respiration. Come on Gracie, I think, Come on.

Gracie's POV

The first thing I feel in one hand on my ribs and one plugging my nose. Then I feel a pair of lips on mine. I open my eyes to see Izzy above me. I sit up and try to breathe but instead end up coughing up a ton of water.

When I can successfully breathe again I look at Izzy and see she is crying. I throw my arms around her and we just hug for several minutes.

"Nice wave" I finally say and we both crack up hysterically.

"Thanks for saving my life" I say seriously, "I won't ever forget it"

She blushes then says we should work on our tan and we move on like nothing happened.

**Authors notes: the reason I know so much about surfing is because I am a pretty serious surfer. It took me forever to get Gracie's POV right. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Summer before 7th grade.

Gracie's POV

Ever since we went to the beach Izzy and me have been hanging out a lot more. It's been three weeks. We do pretty much everything together. We hang out everyday, which isn't to hard because she lives right down the street. Today we are going biking into town and then going to see a movie. I bike over to her house and knock on the door.

"Hey," she says and is still in her pajamas. "I'm almost ready just have to change, come on in." I walk in and go to the fridge and grab a soda. I am as at home here as at my own house.

"Hey Gracie, my mom wanted me to try on a dress for a wedding this weekend. Can you zip me up?" she calls from her room.

"Yeah sure coming." I say and head down the hall to her room. "Is it that super pink one you have?" I say and laugh. We both agreed that that dress was lame.

"No it's a new one" she says as I walk in. I go behind her and zip her up. Then I sit on the bed while she gets her heels from her closest. When she turns to show me her dress I gasp. It's a beautiful black and white dress that in the front falls above her knees and in the back falls mid-calf.

"It's it that bad" she says looking in the mirror with her bottom lips pouted out.

"No its amazing" I say.

"Really" she says and turns towards me with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you. Hey we gotta go don't we? Ok zips me down" I go and unzip her and go out into the hall while she gets dressed. I look at all her baby pictures. I laugh at the one of her with spaghetti on her head. I say aw at the one where she is a toddler in a cute pink little dress. I am laughing at the next picture where she has mud all over the same pink dress when she comes out.

"Ok lets go" she says and we grab our backs and head into town. It's a small town and usually only takes us about 15 minutes to get there.

"I hope I get Ms. Dodson for English" I say. "I heard she's really funny and lets you do whatever you want"

"I don't care who I get as long as I don't get Ms. Doggett for math" she says.

"Me too, Drew had her and she gave him a D." I say. "And he's not even bad at math"

"He's not bad looking either" she's says and winks.

"Eww you know I hate it when you call my brother hot" I say in a fake annoyed voice.

"Sorry, hey lets stop by Vans" she says "I need new shoes and then the skate shop"

"Oh yeah, I heard they got awesome new boards" I say with a grin. My old board was wearing out.

"Yeah, hey you still need to teach me how to kick flip" she says with one brow lowered.

"After the movie, you can come over and we can work on it before dinner" I suggest.

"Cool," she says as we pull up and park our bikes.

**Author's notes: Sorry that nothing big happened in this chapter. I will write again tomorrow. I am trying to see what way to go. I could make it really crazy but sad or just pretty crazy. Any suggestions? Please Review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Summer before 7th grade

Gracie's POV

We were heading to the movies when I noticed that Izzy seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

"Hey, what are you so excited about? It's just Transformers" I say while giving her an odd look.

"Well I actually have a surprise for you." She said and stopped me.

"Um remember what happened the last time you 'had a surprise for me'? I almost drowned." I say while letting out a laugh.

"Well this is a good surprise. You know the two hottest guys in our school? Jake and Alex? Well we are going on a double date with them!" She squealed.

I was horrified by this thought. I found neither of them hot at all and had no feelings for either. "Why?" I asked.

"Well" she said "Alex hasn't stopped talking about you and Jake has been wanting to go out with me since the start of sixth grade so I thought, why not?" she laughed.

"But I don't even like Alex" I complain.

"Well you can get to know him today. Please Gracie" She holds out the please and bats her eyes and I cant refuse.

When we get there and sure enough, both Alex and Jake are there. They smile when they see us and it is very awkward for Alex and me but not Jake and Izzy. They buy our tickets for us and popcorn and drinks. Then we take our seats. It goes Jake, Izzy, Me, and Alex. We talk about skateboards a little till the movie starts. Then after about 30 minutes Alex reached over and grab my hand. I pulled back instantly and felt a little bad but made up an excuse of having to go to the bathroom. I hit Izzy in the arm with the back of my hand signaling for her to come with me.

"Hey what gives?" she asks once we are out of the movie. "Jake and I were just getting cozy"

"What gives is Alex tried to hold my hand" I say

"So?" she asked confused.

"I didn't want him to" I said frustrated.

"Gracie, if you don't want to even hold hands with the hottest guy in school then something's wrong with you" she said and walked back into the movie. I sighed and followed behind her.

When we got back it was clear that Alex and Jake had talked and agreed that they really didn't want to watch the movie from the row we were in and maybe we should go to the back row. We didn't argue. About five minutes later Alex put his arm around me. I stiffened but held back my complaint. After ten minutes he leaned over and kissed me. I reeled back and slapped him.

"What the hell Gracie?" he said while rubbing his cheek. But I was long gone. I grabbed my bike and pedaled as hard as I could. It was then that I realized that out of the two kisses I have had in my life I had only liked one of them. And it wasn't Alex's.

**Author's note: So Gracie realized she doesn't like guys. Big drama next two chapters. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Summer before 7th Grade

Gracie's POV

When I got to my house I ran upstairs without a word to anyone. I shut my door and locked it and buried my face in my pillows. I can't be lesbian, I think to myself. I can't. I take a deep breath and get up and walk to my mirror. I look into the scared eyes of the girl before me. I try to see myself how others would see me.

I start from bottom up. My feet are pretty normal. My legs have a more muscular shape to them. My hips have started to develop. I hated them I thought with a frown. I have a pretty good figure. Then I spent a minute on my breasts. Rotating, putting my shoulders back and slumping. I hated them as well. Then my lips look like any old lips. My eyes are huge and I have long lashes without makeup. My step mom says it's a gift but I really don't see how. Then my hair, oh how I hated my hair. I have asked my dad again and again to let me get it cuts short but he never listens. _Just like Izzy didn't listen _said a voice in my head.

I tried to push her out of my mind but I couldn't. I wish I could hold her in my arms. Stop it I thought to myself. I hate my hair. Am I lesbian? I hate my breasts. I wish I wasn't a girl. That last thought stopped me. I never realized it but it was true. I wish I wasn't a girl. I hate every girl thing about me. Wait not hate but I feel, I don't know, like trapped in this body. But what does that mean? I walked over to my computer and searched trapped in a girls body. The word transgender came up. I clicked and there was a post by someone named Adam.

**Everyday I am tormented for being transgendered. I feel as though no one understands me. I feel like I am in the wrong body but no one gets that. I know I can make it though and I am going to keep trying so one day our world can be a safe place for lgbt kids everywhere.**

This post moved me because that was exactly how I felt. I feel trapped inside a body with big hips, breasts, and hair. Well, I think, I know one of those three things I can fix. I look in my drawer till I find the scissors. I go back over to the mirror and after 20 minutes, my hair is at the length I like.

"Hey Gracie," Drew said and pounded on the door "We are going to dinner in 5 so be ready"

"Ok" I yell back. I hate my high voice. I am going to start to make an effort to talk lower. I am also going to get new clothes, ones I feel comfortable in. I am also going to accept myself for who I now truly am. Adam.

**Author's note: please please please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Summer before 7th grade

Adam's POV

I say I have a stomach when Drew tells me its time for dinner. I think he can sense something is wrong but he just goes down stairs. I start to get a little nervous, mom's going to be so mad, I think to myself. I can't go down there even if I know I can never go back to being Gracie. Im Adam now and I need someone by my side. DREW. I'll tell Drew after dinner and then we can go talk to my parents together.

I search my closet for any clothes that aren't girly. I find some jeans that are to big for me, one of my plain white to big sleep shirts. I frown in the mirror. I can still make out the form of my breasts. I look and find some of my athletic tape from when I hurt my ankle. I wrap it around and then put the shirt back on again. I look in the mirror and know that this is the real me. I'm not pretending but before when I dressed and acted like a girl was when I was pretending.

When dinner is over Drew comes back upstairs. I hear his door close. I also can hear the tv turn on downstairs and the water going. Mom is probably washing dishes and Dad is watching the news. Perfect. I go out in the hall and take a deep breath, not knowing how Drew will react. I brace myself and knock.

"Come in" he yells. Before I could change my mind I walk in and close the door behind me. His back is facing me while he plays video games on his tv.

"Drew" I say in a voice that lets him know something wrong. He starts to turn towards me.

"What is…." He stops in mid sentence and takes me in. "Gracie what did you do? Why are you dressed like that?" he looks confused and I can't blame him. Wouldn't I be is he came in my room in a dress?

"I don't want to be called Gracie anymore. Drew I need to tell you something" I filled him in on everything that has happened. Starting with OSS till this afternoon.

"So couldn't you be lesbian?" he asks.

"Yeah but it's more then that. I don't feel like a girl. I feel like I am trapped in this girl body and my guy self is trying to get out." I say and feel like I may cry. "Drew, I want to be Adam"

"Ok I get it. Well not totally but I have noticed you never liked any girly stuff and have never really liked anybody. But I have one question, why Adam?" he asks. I smile.

"When I was looking up transgender, there was a post describing exactly how I feel. Someone named Adam wrote it. It just feels right to me."

"Yeah I like that name too. It suit you." He gets up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're going to go tell Mom and Dad," he says like it's no big deal.

"What? No not yet." I say hysterically "Why now"

"Well like you always say, It's better just to rip the bandage off" he says with a smile. I take a deep breath and nod.

We open the door and walk downstairs.

"Mom, Dad," Drew yells "Can you come into the living room please?"

"Drew" yells mom " we're kind of busy, can it wait?"

"No" I say in my deeper voice reserved for when I want mom to think I'm sick.

"Ok, Gracie are you getting sick again?" she says and her and dad head to the living room.

"Gracie!" mom yells "What on earth did you do to your hair? And why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Mom, Dad," I say sitting down "We need to talk"

**Author's note: I know I am leaving you on a cliff hanger again and I'm sorry. I will write more tonight or tomorrow but probably tonight. If you really to make me super duper happy click that little note that says review and write anything at all.**


	19. Chapter 19

Summer before 7th grade

Adam's POV

Mom just stares at me for a couple minutes after I explain about being transgendered.

"You never even showed any signs of being different" mom says with a sigh. "Why do pick now to pretend to be a boy?" Even though I know she means just dressing up as a boy and not meaning to offend me, it makes me mad.

"I was pretending when I dressed and acted like a girl" I snap back.

"Gracie" my dad says trying to calm me.

"Adam" I say with my arms crossed over my chest and eyes on the ground.

"What was that?" my mom asks.

"I want to be called Adam now" I say this time looking into her eyes.

"No" she says sternly.

"What?" I say with wide eyes.

"No, it's to sudden for all this at once." She says sternly.

"Audra" my fathers say in a voice that says we need to talk. "Drew and Gra..umm, Ad…You two go up stairs while me and your mother talk." We walk up stairs and before Drew could say anything I go into my room and lock the door.

No one understands me, I think to myself. I want to go to be and just forget about everything. I wish I was normal. I get my pj's and when I take off my shirt I can't help but hurt inside at my taped breasts. I throw on the pajama's shirt but it's too late. I am mad at my mom for not accepting me. I feel like I don't belong and I need a way to let the anger out. I look around my room and remember I have a lighter in my closet. I look and she the hairclips I despise. Perfect, I think.

"Gracie, can we come in?" mom says as she knocks on the door. I push the lighter and clip out of my mind and open the door.

"It's Adam" I say when I open it.

"Honey," she says as she closes my door behind her and sits on my bed "I want you to know that I love you no matter what. But you can't just choose to be a boy. You were made in the way god made you and that's how you have been for the past 13 years." She pauses for a moment. "I get that you…don't like boys and that's ok. But, honey, that doesn't mean for sure that your transgendered."

"Mom, I am transgendered. I feel like I am trapped inside this body and it isn't mine. I have been feeling this for a long time but had always thought I was the only one. But now I know there are thousands of people just like me and I'm not alone. Please mom, you have to understand" I pleads.

"I don't Gracie, I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Adam" I correct.

She shoots me a look and says "Gracie" and walks out of the room.

I lock my door and grab the lighter and clip. I feels so good to have a source of pain that's not my aching heart.


	20. Chapter 20

I wanted to add that I am really sorry for making Adam figure out he's Adam so quick. I had remembered that he had said in the episode he was rather young and I wanted it to happen sooner but couldn't. I tried to get Adam's moms POV and I think I did ok on that. I kinda have a little bit of writers block and need a push so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I am really really sorry for not updating in awhile but my computer was broken. But it did give me time to think and I am going to pretend like the last three chapters never happened. So Gracie doesn't know she is transgendered and had just ran home from the movies after being kissed. Im sorry and please stay with me. **

Summer before 7th grade

Gracie's POV

I grabbed the hidden key from under the mat. Mom and Dad were still at work and Drew was at his friend's house so I was home alone. I ran upstairs and closed my door behind me. I sat on my bed and reached underneath and grabbed my secret comic book collection. The reason they were secret was because Mom didn't like me reading comic books. She said they were "for boys". She didn't like me doing a lot of stuff that was "for boys". When I wanted to play football, she said I should be a cheerleader. When I wanted to be superman for Halloween, she said I should be superwoman instead. And when I wanted to play guitar, she said I could play violin. I had taken me forever to persuade her to let me get a short haircut. I was so happy when she finally gave in. I had never liked my long hair.

I grabbed my favorite issue of Spiderman and was really into it when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Izzy. I hesitated for a second before answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gracie, what happened at the movies? Why did you leave early?" she asked.

"Alex…he…well" I say.

"He what?" she says impatiently.

"He kissed me," I blurt out.

"He did? Awesome, good job Gracie" she says in an excited voice. "So why did you leave early?"

"Because I didn't want him to kiss me" I try to explain.

"Grace, Alex is the hottest guy in our school and you didn't want to kiss him?" she says like I'm crazy.

"Not really" I say in a small voice.

"Then something's wrong with you. Hey I have to go eat dinner but I'll see you tomorrow ok? I want to hear all about that kiss." And with that she hangs up.

I did what I always did when I needed to think. I went into the hallway and pulled on the string the let down the stairs to the attic. Nobody ever went in there in years except for me because they thought it was still all messy and gross. They didn't know that one-day when I was home alone for a day I had went up and explored.

I had been looking for something to do and moved a box and there was a small pathway that I had to crawl through to fit. Maybe to other people what I had found wouldn't be as cool as it was to me. There was a small area that was just big enough for me to stretch my legs out. I used to lean against one wall and read comic books there. But the really amazing part was the view. There was a window that overlooked most of our small town. I could see the lake, mall, and izzy's house and more. The window was at the tip of our house so when I looked out nobody could see me. I had come here when I needed to think or relax.

Was Izzy right? I thought. Is there something wrong with me? I should be happy that Alex was my first kiss right? Only I knew I was lying. I had tried but never succeeded in forgetting when Ivy kissed me in fifth grade. She and I said our goodbyes that year when she moved to the opposite end of town and we went to different middle schools. I'll never forget outdoor science school. When she came out. When she kissed me. How good her lips felt on mine.

No stop it Gracie. You didn't enjoy it, I keep telling myself. But I know that I'm lying to myself again. I know I have been for years. I know that me never liking any guys is not just not seeing any that are cute. I know that how I felt when Izzy saved me and gave me CPR was not normal. And I know how I feel about Izzy isn't just friendship. But I can't tell anyone.

There is this boy at my school, Jason. He is openly gay and is picked on everyday. I don't want that to happen to me. I have to hide this.

**Author's notes: hope this isn't too confusing. I really wanted to approach this slower and I feel like this way is better. Happy Halloween, since you can't give me candy why don't you just click on that review button and tell me what you think. Thank you. That button should be right vvvvvv.**


	22. Chapter 22

The 2nd semester of 7th grade.

Gracie's POV

It has been a whole semester and I am still in the closet. It has been hard. Whenever I was invited to a boy-girl party I would never join in the spin-the-bottle type games. I would say I was sick all the time. Izzy has been suspicious but lets it go. Speaking of parties, Izzy is having a big on tonight.

Ring Ring

I get the phone and answer it.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Gracie, It's Izzy."

"Hey Iz, ready for me to come over?" I ask. The party was at 5 and it was 4 now so I thought I would help.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome" she squeeled. She had been planning this party for weeks and had invited everyone she knew. When they played guy-girl games I would say I was sick again.

"Ok , see you in 5 minutes." I looked at my outfit in the mirror. Jeans and a t-shirt. Perfect.

When I knocked on Izzy's door she answered. Her parents were really cool and were going to leave when the party started.

"You're not wearing that are you?" she said with disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" I said looking at my outfit.

"Don't you want the guys to look at you? What are you going to do when we play spin-the-bottle or 7 minutes in heaven and no guys wants to kiss you?" she said. I bite my lip and look at the ground.

"Come on" she continues "Lets get you into a dress."

"No" I say a little too quickly "I mean, I really am ok. But thank Iz"

"Ok" she says and looks at me suspiciously.

Why don't I want to wear a dress? I though to myself. Why does even the thought of it disgust me and just feel kinda wrong?

Everyone came and it was a blast. Around 7:30 Izzy made an announcement.

"Ok everyone in the living room to play truth or dare" she said. Everyone went into the living room so I went to. Nothing bad with truth or dare right?

Izzy said "It's my party so I get to make the first dare" She looked around and her eyes landed on Nicole, a popular girl in our class who all the girls know has a crush on Connor.

"Nicole, truth or dare?" Izzy asked.

"Dare" Nicole said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss" she paused and pretended to look around "Connor"

"Ewwww" Nicole said and rolled her eyes. Even with her pretending you could she the blush and sly smile on her lips. Connor looked amused and leaned in eyes closed and she gave him a peck. This went on for several turns till Connor asked me.

"Gracie, truth or dare?" he said with a smile on his lips.

"Truth" I said. I was the first one.

He thought for a moment before asking "Do you like anyone?"

I looked at Izzy who looked beautiful with her hair straightened and a dress that fell just above then knee.

"Yeah" I said in a small voice.

"Who?" he asked staring at me.

"Hey, hey, hey now only one question" Nicole said while shooting daggers at me.

"Yeah" I said, excited she jumped in. "Only one"

Connor shrugged but while the game went on he looked at me. Everyone got bored of truth-or-dare and everyone wanted to play spin-the-bottle/7 minutes in heaven. It is where you spin the bottle and the guys get to choose which one they want to do. Although the guys are usually super shy and say "whatever".

I started to go back into the back room but Izzy said "Gracie, come on"

"I think im getting sick. I better not" I say.

"If it lands on you, the guy can decide." She says evenly and I can tell I don't have a choice. I sit down and Izzy gives me the bottle.

"No," I protest "Someone else can"

"It's my party and I want you to" she says and again, I know I have no choice, I spin and it lands on Connor. I look at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want you to get sick" I start to explain but he says he got a shot. He also says 7 minutes in heaven. I try to think of a way out and then it comes to me, I don't have to kiss him. It's a walk in closet so we could be like 5 feet apart the whole time. I hope he'll go for it.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

2nd semester of Seventh grade.

Gracie's POV

As I closed the door behind me I could here Izzy say. "Ok you guys, seven minutes start now. Have fun"

I looked at Connor who was looking back at me but was more calm and had a smirk on his face.

"Thank god" he said and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I am so happy to have seven minutes away from Nicole and her flirting" he said and made a face. I couldn't help but laugh. "And besides, I don't even like her." He said in a cool voice. "I like someone else right now who is way cooler."

"Do I know her?" I asked. I wasn't really interested but the more we talked the more time I had to make up a plan to get out of kissing him.

"Yeah. I think you do." He said and his eyes scanned me in a way that made me uncomfortable. "She is really cool, likes skateboarding, really cute, and never kisses boys at parties. Some guys say she is a prude but I think she is just saving herself for the right guy." He took a step forward.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to kiss anybody" I said, trying to think fast.

"Oh Gracie, I think we both know who we are talking about" he said and winked at me. "Now come on we only have 5 minutes left so lets do something with them." With that he tried to close the gap but I backed around him.

"Connor, I don't want to." I tried to say with a firm voice but instead it came out shaky.

"Come on Gracie. If it's your first kiss then…" he stopped suddenly. "Wait, this isn't your first kiss. I remember that weirdo girl..um..Ivy kissed you." He said with a smirk. I started to shake my head no but it was too late. "Yeah I heard she surprised you. That sucks. I would have beat the crap out of a fag if he tried to kiss me."

"What did you say?" I asked and my hands balled into fist.

"Gracie, being gay is like the worse thing you can be. You go to hell. So now tell me, did you slap that dyke?" With that I punched him square in the face. His nose started bleeding like crazy. He yelled out in pain.

They opened the door and say his nose gushing blood and me with my hands still in fists.

"What the hell did you do Gracie?" Izzy demanded.

I started to run home but I saw something that made my heart stop. Though the blood was rushing from his nose and lip was beginning to get swollen I could clearly understand the word he mouthed and the look on Connor's face. He looked at me and with a knowing smirk, he mouthed one word before I ran. _Dyke._

Drew's POV

I was home alone watching tv when Gracie ran in crying her eyes out. My sister was tough. When she feel out of the tree and landed on her arm and broke it she never shed a single tear. Same when she feel off her bike on a huge dirt hill and rolled all the way down. In fact I can't recall ever seeing her cry. But she was sobbing now.

"Gracie" I said and jumped up "What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" I needed to know who was to blame and where they lived.

"Drew" she sobbed and through her arms around me. I just hugged her until she stopped crying. When she was calm enough I asked again what happened.

"Drew, I have something to tell you and you have to swear you won't tell anyone." She said seriously. Usually I would just say ok and ask her what but this was different. What if it was really bad and she needed help?

"Gracie, I can't. If you are in trouble then I need to tell someone." She looked at me strangely then shook her head.

"Drew" she took a deep breathe and stared at the floor. "I like girls."

My mind went blank. I really didn't know what to say. Comfort her, tell her I accept her, or what? I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Am I the only one who knows?"

"Well actually that's kinda what's wrong." She then explained everything that had happened from fifth grade till now. Everything.

Gracie's POV

"So you actually hit him?" Drew said laughing.

"Yeah right in the nose. You should have seen his face." I said with a proud smile. Odd, I thought. Girls don't usually like fighting.

"Are you sure that's what he mouthed?" Drew asked, turning the mood serious again.

"One hundred percent." I said sad. "Drew what am I going to do?" I ask "He is going to tell everyone. I should have just kissed him" I say defeated. But I knew I could never kiss a boy. It felt so wrong.

"Gracie, you were so right to hit him like that. He deserved it. And you don't have to worry because no matter what, you have an awesome big brother who will accept you and protect you no matter what you are." He said while looking me in the eye.

I couldn't believe it. That was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Drew, thank you so much." I gave him a huge hug and thought, as long as one person loves and accepts me, I know I'm going to be ok.

**Author's note: ok so I am really proud of this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and Degrassi needs less Eclare and more Fidam. Please review with your thoughts on my story or Degrassi in general.**


	24. Chapter 24

I am really sorry I haven't been writing in like a million years. I don't know why but I just went off fan fiction all together but I'm back and if anyone wants me to and has some ideas, I would love to try and finish this story. So please review.


End file.
